Fortune favours the brave
by Falling.Through.Wonderland
Summary: Kurt has just started his Senior year and he's got dreams, big ones and he knows how to make them a reality and he was doing just that when he meets McKinley's new badboy, Blaine Anderson. Kur finds himself coming closer to the boy then he'd ever expected
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Falling through wonderland (falling . Through . Wonderland (without spaces) on FF net)**

**Pairing: Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson – Glee**

**Rating: **Mature / NC 17+

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Word count: **1981

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel has plans, big ones, New York, college and a man on his side but Blaine Anderson has plans of his own and they all involve Kurt. So what happens when Kurt's forced to face his inexperience and turns to the resident bad boy for help?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.

**Warnings: **Language, Crude comments, BoyxBoy so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.

**A/N: **So I started writing this earlier tonight and it took over everything I was writing :/ but who cares this was fun :P Also for those reading on FF net all the top stuff is really just for tumblr readers :)

**Fortune favours the brave **

Senior year, this was what Kurt Hummel was waiting for, a final count down to the rest of his life, a segue into something better, something new and amazing, something like New York.

He had dreams, big ones, full of many things and many decisions some already made such as the most biggest decision of all, 'What do you want to do when you leave High School?'

Career day, always a dull day at McKinley but every year they held it, first day back, before classes start. Kurt was always faced with the same question, as he grew up it changed from cute things like a prince and simply just the word 'happy' to things more real, more reachable, last year he'd written that he wanted to be a performer this year he wrote something different.

'Fashion Designer' He'd decided it over the summer break, he'd gone to a fashion seminar and he'd even had a summer job working at a 'Stitch n Go' sure it was far from anything close to the late Alexander McQueen but it was there he found his knack for creating fashion.

The next question was easy for Kurt 'How do you plan to achieve this?' simple, Kurt Hummel was getting into Parsons the New York Based School for design.

He'd fallen in love with a students work when he was browsing Etsy and well that led him to his dreams, thank god for the internet.

Kurt grimaced smiled as he turned to the next page, it was the 'Career test' page, ever since he'd found out that they'd be doing one in school he got overly excited, he wanted to know if his career path was right for him. He filled it out as honestly as possible, knowing that from how the test was shaping that he'd chosen correctly, he tore off his 'Aspirations page and handed the rest to the Careers volunteer, she gave him a slight smile before turning to another student.

Being the fact that McKinley High School was in a dingy town like Lima, the student body consisted of approximately four hundred students, only eight one were seniors so the results would be up at the end of the day. Until the unveiling happened classes began as normal for a Monday, Kurt was excited to see that his third class that morning was Art, the excitement coming from the sheer fact that he could scribble designs all lesson and it gave him something to look forward too. Unfortunately his first class was History, an interesting topic on its own but when taught by someone who had a worse memory than his seventy eight year old grandmother the topics interest faltered. He had a couple of bad run ins with the teacher the previous year, trying to explain to her that the first place to be settled was not 'Disneyland'. No one cared though, no one other than him paid any form of attention that wasn't secluded to how best to throw spit balls at the gay kid. That was him. Kurt Hummel's constant reminder of why he was so much more superior than anyone else, of course he didn't mean being gay made him superior more or less the pot holes, caused by his flaming homosexuality, he'd overcome on the road of success.

Kurt was actually wondering when he would be verbally, physically or indirectly reminded of his sexuality not that his attraction to men wasn't already a constant reminder. Kurt found it funny that his friends were completely oblivious to the fact that his sexuality ventured a lot further than flamboyance, sure he'd matured a little later than most boys, only experiencing his first really sexual thought during the break as he watched his co-worker at 'Stitch n go' bend over. The actual looking was unintentional so were the thoughts that involved said behind.

Andrew McMillan was one of the other reasons he'd stayed on at 'Stitch n go' instead of terminating the job as school started like he had planned originally. Andrew was conservative and sweet with big green eyes and a strong jaw line, Kurt nearly passed out every time he smiled, flashing his pearly whites, he couldn't let himself think about his hunky, older, sexy, confidant, gay co-worker as he sat down in History. A few minutes in and his attempts to not think about Andrew failed, his thoughts started with how he couldn't wait to tell him how ridiculous his first class was, to see him smile, put down the equipment he'd be using and just listen. Kurt would do the same, he'd let Andrew tell him about his day hopefully something negative involving a certain boyfriend that Kurt wasn't fond of. Andrew laughed the first time Kurt said he didn't like Ethan he'd sung out 'jealous' and Kurt had to hide his blush by pretending to measure a piece of fabric. Kurt could feel a blush creeping up on him already and he hadn't even seen Andrew that day, he guessed the older boy just had that effect on him.

Kurt couldn't wait for the day that Andrew told him that he and Ethan had broken up and he wanted to run away with Kurt and it was going to happen, Kurt was sure of it. Andrew was always smiling at him and he was insanely sweet, well Kurt's feelings ran deeper than attraction and a simple crush, simply put, Kurt Hummel was in love. Not that love was simple.

A commotion from the teachers desk pulled Kurt out of his thoughts, he could only see the back of a boy, the teacher was scolding him on his tardiness and Kurt could already see that the boy didn't care. He was dressed in form fitting jeans with black boots, a black leather jacket and from what Kurt could just see, a white tee. He heard the strand of a sarcastic voice telling the teacher that at least he showed up, Kurt rolled his eyes, That's all we need, another Noah Puckerman.

"Go sit down so I can continue teaching my lesson," Mrs. Hagberg said and the boy laughed, Kurt looked at his back curiously.

"Would help if you knew some history, just so you know 'Sieg Heil' is not a French dessert, it means 'Hail to Victory' in _German_ and has nothing to do with World War One since it was a Nazi solute," The boy said mockingly. "Gehen Sie zuruck in die Schule," The boy said and Kurt cocked his head to the side as he didn't know any German.

"Sit down," she ordered, her cheeks flushed with pure embarrassment.

"As you wish," The boy said, a cocky smile still plastered on his face as he turned, his eyes fell on Kurt's face, his smile changed, and Kurt flushed under the hot stare. Kurt looked down quickly, trying to delete the image of the ruggedly handsome boy from his mind by writing down what he'd corrected for Mrs. Hagberg with an arrow telling himself to check it later.

He was trying to focus so much that he didn't hear the boy sit next to him, he did however feel his hand stroke his leg, Kurt jumped and the boy laughed, Kurt scowled at him "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Hopefully you, tonight," the boy said lowly and Kurt felt a twist in his stomach that he wrote off as disgust.

Kurt was stunned to silence, normally he was good at having a quick come back but he'd never had anything like that said to him before so the words failed him, running away completely as the boy leaned in closer and whispered "Unless you'd prefer now."

Kurt bit the inside of his mouth and shook his head "No thank you, that would suggest that I have some form of interest in you," Kurt said quickly, the boy laughed.

"So sexy, do you have a name?"

Kurt looked at him, slowly taking in his appearance, his hair was jet black and curly, styled simply with gel, his eyes were a bright hazel surrounded by thick eyelashes, if Kurt had to guess his nationality off the top of his head he'd say latino but something told him he was wrong. The boy had two eyebrow piercings on one eyebrow, between his bottom lip and his chin he had another piercing, he also had an industrial piercing on his right ear and a small tattoo coming down from behind his ear, like a dragon.

"I also have a nipple piercing if you'd like to oggle that one too," the boy said and Kurt blushed from being caught.

"Sorry."

"You can make it up to me later," he winked "but I will need to know your name if I'm to be crying it out later," the boy smirked and Kurt's lip curled in disgust but he wiggled slightly in his chair despite himself.

"Not happening," Kurt said.

"Wouldn't be to sure, You've already had to readjust your self I think perhaps a few more comments and you wont be able to move with out your bag in front of you."

"If I tell you my name will you stop talking to me?" Kurt asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Of course, I'm all about pleasing your every need," he whispered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel," Kurt said quickly.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine said with a smirk, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure we can indulge in much more fun pleasures," Another wink.

"Thought you said you were going to stop talking to me," Kurt said.

"Yeah I lied," Blaine said with a smirk.

"So you're the stereotypical bad boy are you, lies, piercings, leather Jacket," Kurt stated.

"Only a little bit," he smirked again as he scooted closer in his chair "So Hummel, Kurt Hummel, tell me more about you," Blaine said and Kurt just shook his head before looking up at the teacher.

"It's okay, I don't need to know much to get you off though some knowledge would help the process."

"You disgust me."

"Your words wound me," Blaine joked before peeking at Kurt's paper "It's true you know."

"What is?"

"What I told the Missus."

"How do you know?"

"Because unlike her I do know what I'm talking about, no one ever said that a bad boy can't be smart."

"And the German?"

"I simply told her to go back to school, with a surname like Hagberg I am certain she understood me," Blaine said with a shrug and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"For her sakes I hope she didn't, there is nothing worse than someone getting down on you for things you can't help," Kurt said softly.

"And there is _almost _nothing better than someone _going _down on you, or going down on someone," Blaine said, his voice laced with something that Kurt couldn't quite distinguish but he liked it, or at least under the denial he did.

Blaine leaned in closer and Kurt could suddenly feel Blaine's breath hot on his neck, he held back a shiver, he wasn't sure what Blaine was going to do but he _really _wanted to find out, Kurt couldn't understand why no one had noticed.

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt's neck and Kurt knew that in a few moments Blaine's lips would be on him, luckily for the sensible part of his brain the bell rang.

"Cock blocked by the bell," Blaine muttered and Kurt sighed in relief as Blaine moved back, he quickly but carefully packed up his stuff, rushing off to his next class a second later.

**A/N: Soo what do you think?**

**I have a rough out line for the next chapter and the whole story so never fear, can't promise update, for those reading on tumblr, follow me or the tag 'fortune favours the brave' :) **

**Let me know what you guys think, perhaps if there is anything you'd like to see?**

**Check out my other fics if you're bored or in need of some procrastination material :)**

**Love Shae xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Falling through wonderland (falling . Through . Wonderland (without spaces) on FF net)**

**Pairing: Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson – Glee**

**Rating: **Mature / NC 17+

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Word count: **2969 ;)

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Summary: **Kurt Hummel has plans, big ones, New York, college and a man on his side but Blaine Anderson has plans of his own and they all involve Kurt. So what happens when Kurt's forced to face his inexperience and turns to the resident bad boy for help?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.

**Warnings: **Language, Crude comments, BoyxBoy so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.

**A/N: **So after a great response last chapter on both tumblr and FF Net I wrote this chapter :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, 'liked', sent me an ask, replied and pretty much just read it :D Hope I don't let you down with this one :D

**Fortune favours the brave Chapter two**

Kurt was never that fond of Math though gossiping with his girls made it bearable but as he sat in the class and listened to Mr. Caldwell drown on and on about how important attendance was this year Kurt found himself yawning. He was already frustrated with the teacher who had insisted for the first lesson that everyone be seated alphabetically, the girl he was sitting next to was from the cheerios and she spent the entire lesson texting. Instead of sitting between Mercedes and Tina like he would have liked. He wanted to hear about their summer, he had barely seen either of them since he'd been working, Tina with Mike and Mercedes with Sam though she chose to deny it, Kurt wasn't stupid though. Helping his dad out at the shop meant that he'd been given the gift to recognise whose vehicle belonged to who, though Sam's was easy, using a pizza delivery car was obvious.

He just wished that Mercedes would just tell him they were dating, enabling so much more conversation topics instead of just fashion.

Kurt sighed as he waited for the bell, he just wanted recess to start so he could talk to his girls; The class stretched out and Kurt nearly fell asleep but soon enough the bell was ringing and Kurt was making his way over to Mercedes.

"Hey boo!" Mercedes cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Where's Tina?" Kurt asked, he hadn't seen her come in and he was almost certain that they would have Math together.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what is she okay?"

"Calm down, she is, Mike's been tutoring her and well she is in advanced Math now," Mercedes explained as the walked out of the classroom and in the direction of the lunch room.

"Oh okay, dammit Mercedes you scared me," Kurt said shaking his head, the walked arm in arm down the hallway and into the lunch room, that's when the conversation started.

"Have you heard about the new guy?" Mercedes asked and Kurt rolled his eyes as they sat down, Kurt pulling out his fruit salad from his bag and Mercedes her musli bar.

"Perhaps."

"Tina spent all of biology telling me what she'd heard, apparently he came in on a motorcycle," Mercedes said excitedly.

"Uh huh, figures as much," Kurt said distantly as he prodded a piece of watermelon.

"Tina said she'd heard that his hair is jet black and straight, it comes down to his shoulders, the way she explained him is he is sexy as hell, Tina said he'd turned down half of the cheerios already," Mercedes said and Kurt wanted to laugh, maybe Mr. Anderson was gay after all.

"'Cedes, you know how much I love gossip, I do, but I'd prefer to talk about your summer and besides gossip is better when it's true, so are you going to tell me about your su-" he was cut off by Mercedes excitement.

"What do you mean 'true' do you know something I don't oh my god you've met him haven't you?"

"He made a brief appearance in my History class this morning," Kurt said placing a piece of apple in his mouth.

"What is he like?" Mercedes practically squealed.

A lot of words came to mind as Kurt thought about Blaine Anderson, _hot, sexy, intolerable, amazing, smells so good _instead he simply replied with "Not worth the conversation."

"Now, now baby, don't be like that," said the voice of the person in question.

"Anderson, nice of you to interrupt," Kurt said looking up at him.

"Not interrupting, merely correcting cause we both know that you think I'm worth more than what you say," Blaine said as he came to sit next to Kurt on the bench, he looked up at the open mouthed Mercedes and flashed her a smile.

"Hello gorgeous," he said with a wink and Mercedes closed her mouth and blushed, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You done because I would really like to sit here, talk to Mercedes and enjoy my fruit salad in peace," Kurt said and Blaine leered at him.

"I love cherries," Blaine said darkly.

"Well I'm afraid I'm fresh out."

"I wasn't talking about the ones you'd find in your salad, if you'd like we could go somewhere more private and I will show you what I mean," Blaine said in Kurt's ear, low enough so that Mercedes wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oh look Hummel's found himself a fellow fairy!" came the sound of Azimio Adams voice, Kurt scowled at him as he walked past but Blaine made no motion to move, which surprised Kurt, it surprised him a lot. He had already made the assumption that Blaine had a temper and he wasn't afraid to use it, maybe he was stereotyping but he was baffled.

"I'm surprised," Kurt said simply and Blaine laughed hot air tickling Kurt's neck, Blaine leaned back and looked at him.

"What surprised you love?"

"That you made no action to go off at them," Kurt said.

"Stereotyping Mr. Hummel and besides, have you tried to get out of these seats quickly, I'd make a fool of my self, no, they can wait, trust me they'll get what's coming to them," Blaine said darkly and Kurt shook his head, looking at his watch and then as Mercedes.

"Boo, we better start heading off to our classes," he said simply as he slid out of the seat, grabbing his bag on the way, Mercedes nodded and followed him out of the cafeteria.

"Spill," Mercedes said as they got in the hallway.

"There is nothing to spill."

"He had his hands on you and was close enough to identify which moisturiser you're wearing," she said quickly and for the thousandth time that day, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't touching me."

"But you guys have some history in history."

"We've had a small conversation and I detest him okay?"

"But is he gay?"

"But did you miss the part where I said I detest him?" Kurt said sarcastically as he pulled out his art diary from his locker, placing his Math text book in.

"But he is sexy and face it Kurt you need a man," Mercedes said.

"I don't need one nor would I _want _him," Kurt said adjusting some final things in his locker.

"Okay what ever you say boo but I still think that you should give him a chance," Mercedes said, kissing him on the cheek and turning to leave, Kurt shook his head as he closed his locker.

"She's right, you should give me a chance," Blaine said from beside Kurt.

"Oh look it's my resident stalker ready to give me some helpful insight," Kurt said sarcastically as he slid his Art diary into his bag.

"An art diary? Need a model?" Blaine said with a smirk "I only pose naked so I hope that wont be a problem," he finished with a wink.

"Your unbelievable-ness never fails to astound me."

"And just think the day has only just begun."

"Oh look Z, two little fairy faggots doing their fairy faggot mating dance, animals should really keep to their cages, don't step to close to the bars though they might try to suck you off and infect you," Karofsky cried as he walked past, Kurt saw Blaine smile and knew that this was when they were going to get what was coming to them. He also noticed that Karofsky had brushed up on his slurs this year.

"What did you just say?" Blaine said as he turned around to face them, Azimio let out a small laugh in reference to the up coming conversation.

"You talking back to me faggot?" Karofsky asked.

"Let it go Anderson," Kurt said lightly, as much as he wanted to see them get what they deserved, he didn't want to see Blaine get in over his head.

"No I'm not going to let it go, Karofsky here is cruising for a blow and a show, why should I deny him?" Blaine asked slyly as he took a step closer to Karofsky.

"Ugh you disgust me you little cock sucker."

"Yes, you called, though the 'little' remark is rude if you're referring to my height and just plain inaccurate if you're referring to my penis," Blaine said with a laugh as he dropped down to his knees, Kurt looked on in horror.

"So would you rather I suck you off now or later because well we already have an audience and I'm already on my knees ready but if you'd rather later I'm sure I can work something out though the result will be the same."

"Get up fag!"

"No I have a duty to do, I need to suck you off, that's what you want huh? What you think about when your meat slabs for hands are wrapped around what wouldn't surprise me to be a tiny penis? So tell me, for future reference, in your fantasy do I spit or swallow?"

Karofsky took a step back "Ugh fuck off, just fuck off, I'm not like you!"

Blaine stood up effortlessly and took a stride towards Karofsky, his hand cupping him through the line backers jeans, stretching up he whispered in his ear "Is that why you're so hard? Cause you're not like me? Good, you could never be like me, especially with a cock as small as yours," Blaine said letting him go and taking a step back.

Karofsky looked at him with wide eyes and Blaine just challenged him with a raised eyebrow, Karofsky just turned and walked quickly down the halls, Azimio trailing him. Blaine smiled as he looked around at the student body, the creepy red headed weasel had his camera out and Blaine just flipped the bird in his direction.

Blaine wandered back over to Kurt with a satisfied smile "Now I have to go sterilise my hands but I'll see you around baby," Blaine finished with a wink and Kurt just stood their mouth open "unless you want to accompany me to the bathroom?"

"You don't think by constantly propositioning me that I'm going to give in do you?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"'As the twig is bent the tree inclines'," Blaine said slyly.

"Did you just turn a 'Virgil' quote into a sexual innuendo?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"No but you took it that way," Blaine laughed as he took a step closer to Kurt, practically pressing his body up against him, Kurt could smell peppermint and cinnamon an odd combination but something that he would remember. "So tell me _Kurt _is your twig bent?" Blaine whispered before laughing slightly and stepping back.

"See you later babe," he said before walking passed Kurt, Kurt released a breath and shook his head before moving off into the direction of the Art room.

Luckily for Kurt the only other encounter he had with Blaine Anderson was in his final class which was Chemistry, the teacher made Blaine join a different practical group then Kurt's though Blaine spent the entire lesson staring at Kurt.

As Kurt left the classroom at the end of the lesson Blaine followed him "So babe I see we have Chemistry together," he said with a laugh "And for once I'm referring to a class."

"Uh huh we do, we are in different prac groups though so thankfully we wont be seeing much of each other," Kurt said as he flounced down the hall, Blaine slowing for a sec to look at his ass.

"I can think of _other _practical things we could do together," Blaine said as he returned to Kurt's side, they entered building two together and Kurt attempted to rush away to the careers billboard where the results of the career test were waiting.

He stood on the outskirts of the crowd as he tried to peek over, a body came up behind him and he didn't even need to ask to know who it was, he could smell the peppermint and cinnamon. Arms wrapped around him and toyed with his shirt, Kurt slapped Blaine's hands "Don't touch me," he said simply, Blaine laughed.

"I'm sure I could make you cum without touching you, I have quite the way with words," Blaine said simply and Kurt held back a shiver, "I bet even just telling you what I want to do with you would make you-"

"Please stop, the more innocent you I can take, this I can't," Kurt said simply, a waver in his voice.

"Innocent me? Baby you ain't seen nothing yet, I'm done playing nice, I want you and by the sound of your voice I know you want me too," Blaine said and Kurt scowled at the floor, was he _that _obvious.

"I can only imagine the look on your face the first time I get you off, I'd like to think you'd be a screamer but I don't think you will be, I think you will be silent and breathless from all those times practising in your bedroom in the middle of the night." Blaine licked his lips, though Kurt couldn't see, he did however hear the clink of what he assumed to be a tongue piercing, _of course_.

"Please stop," Kurt stuttered.

"Really, you really want me to stop? You wont be saying that later, I assure you," Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear before removing his body completely from Kurt and pushing through the crowd to the board. He was back a moment later, a piece of paper in hand, a resounding cry of complaints from several students, "Let's see, surname Hummel," Kurt could see Blaine running a finger down the paper. "The magical Career guru says that you should be an athlete," Blaine said with a laugh and Kurt tried to grab the paper from him but Blaine just laughed as he held it high "So champ when's your first game?" Blaine taunted and Kurt tried to grab the paper again.

Kurt scowled and tried to lunge for the paper again, he must have mistook the distance and ended up on top of Blaine on the floor, Blaine smiled and Kurt looked down at him, trying to hold back any form of reaction as he felt a particular something growing under him. Blaine sent Kurt a suggestive smirk before leaning up "Sorry babe but the only time I'm going to be under you is when you're riding me, I guess if you're up to it, like I can feel, then perhaps we should start now, that is if you're into voyeurism."

Kurt looked up and sure enough dozens of pairs of eyes were on them, he looked down at Blaine again, trying to will his erection away though it was proving to be difficult as Blaine 'innocently' wiggled beneath him. "Just give me the paper Anderson," Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him, "Kiss me first," he challenged.

"No, just hand me the paper, please," Kurt begged and Blaine just smirked.

"Fine, only because I can't resist you when you beg," Blaine said handing the paper over,

Kurt sat up on Blaine and Blaine's hands found his hips as Kurt's eyes scanned for his name and sure enough his future career according to the Careers office was 'Athlete-in honour of your 'Realistic persona'

Kurt shook his head as he stood up, Blaine's hands slipping from his hips "this is bloody ridiculous," Kurt muttered to himself as he straightened his clothes and walked over to the board, pinning the sheet up and looking for his friends names. Most of the New Directions had 'Athlete' except for some of the actual athletes who had various other careers that didn't suit their personalities. He looked at Blaine's and saw next to it 'See Careers Office for failure to fill out a sheet', Kurt laughed it was to be expected.

Kurt turned and walked through the crowd and in the direction of the parking lot, leaning up against a locker was Blaine, a smug expression on his face, Kurt rolled his eyes and kept walking, fully aware that Blaine was following him.

He finally got out to the parking lot and over to his car, Blaine still hot on his heels, he chose to ignore him, opening his boot and throwing his bag in, he closed the boot and when he turned around Blaine was there, a pair of hot hands grabbing his face. Kurt reluctantly closed his eyes as Blaine pressed his lips to his, Blaine backed them into the back of Kurt's car as he kissed him. Blaine's tongue tracing along Kurt's lips before Kurt let out an odd sound low in his throat, his mouth opening enough for Blaine to slide his tongue in. It was all over as quickly as it started, Blaine removing himself from Kurt with a smug smile "just a preview love," Blaine said before walking away, Kurt's eyes followed him as Blaine winked and climbed on a very nice Harley.

He took one last look at Kurt before slipping on a black helmet, and turning on the ignition, the bike roaring to life and soon speeding out of the parking lot.

Kurt shook his head, that was _never _happening again, he decided, even if it did make his knees weak.

**A/N: So how did you guys like Chapter two? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a quick post, I will post to tumblr later but for now I am sooo tired and still a little inebriated from earlier :P But I wanted to get this little bit out before bed :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has started to follow this story and to everyone who has favourited and reviewed, it's an honour to have your attention :) especially when there are so many bad boy Blaine/ Kurt fics out there now :) thank you all so much :)**

**Okay here have a chapter you guys deserve it :) sorry for the size though :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

NOW

Kurt was overly excited when he got to work, he knew very well that Andrew would be working with him that night and that they would be locking up together, literally Kurt's favourite thing to do, he was excited but at the same time he was focused on Blaine and it was pissing him off. He didn't want to think about him, he didn't want to be constantly licking his lips remembering what had happened and he certainly didn't want to taste Blaine on his tongue, it was an odd flavour, he couldn't describe it but he didn't want to.

When he walked through the door he spotted Andrew, Andrew was talking to a costumer but he took the second to smile over at Kurt, a simple acknowledgement of his existence but enough to have Kurt's heart fluttering.

Soon enough Kurt was being approached by his own customer and had to spend over fifteen minutes explaining to her that they would match the cotton to the fabric but nope, she had to complain on and on about the last time she came here they put a shade darker then she wanted.

Kurt sighed in relief when she walked out the door he wandered over to Andrew "some customers can't handle a simple reassurance can they?"

"Nope of course not, they have to make our lives difficult, how was school?" and that was how the rant started. Kurt couldn't shut up about how ridiculous the careers test was and then he started on Blaine and he couldn't stop he just kept going on and on, dodging the fact that they kissed and the fact that he was most definitely attracted to him.

"He is so rude and annoying and the disgusting lewd comments that come out of his mouth," Kurt said for at least the fifteenth time during the conversation.

"You sound like you like him," Andrew said as he finished off the dress he was altering.

"No way he is gross," Kurt said knowing full well that it was a lie as he watched Andrew put the dress on a hanger wondering how he thought the way his hands moved was sexy, maybe it was the titillating thought of what those hands could do.

"He sounds pretty sexy if you ask me," Andrew said, shocking Kurt to reality.

"Only physically not mentally," Kurt said shaking his head dismissively.

"If I was you I'd give him a shot."

"He's beneath me."

Andrew let out a laugh "and here I was thinking you were a bottom," he said and Kurt's eyes bulged out of his head, he was thankfully saved by the bell above the door, running towards another customer.

After a while they started talking again, they were just talking normally, a regular conversation that slowly digressed into relationships and then suddenly Andrew was telling Kurt about his sex life, an immediate blush spreading across Kurt's features, Andrew looked at him knowingly.

"I forgot you were a virgin."

"I'm not!" Kurt squeaked, stepping his foot in it.

"Hmm, your blush says otherwise,"

"I'm just not used to talking about it, I've been intimate lots of times," Kurt wanted to slap himself, words just kept flowing out.

"Really? Tell me then, what was it like for you, I remember my first time was really shit," Andrew said and Kurt's mouth went dry, he'd rather hear Andrew talk and swear more, he liked it for reasons beyond him.

"It was uh-" To Kurt's luck a customer walked in and Andrew pointed at Kurt "We _will _be finishing this conversation later," he said before walking off, Kurt sighed, he didn't know what to say, he didn't really know enough to lie, sure he had the general idea, the basic mechanics but he'd never even seen a guy naked and he most definitely had not been intimate with one.

_What am I going to do now, Andy thinks I'm sexually active, _Kurt thought to himself, _If I have any hope in not making a complete fool of my self when I get with him then I need to learn. _Kurt already knew very well that google was not going to be enough, not that he was going to admit that to himself not until later that night whilst reading about everything on the internet long after his shift where he was happy to find that Andrew had forgotten to continue their conversation.

Kurt went as far as creating a 'yahoo answers' account under a silly name and asking the internet what to do, he supplied the situation but no names, the answers varied.

'_Go to church, god will save you'_

"Yeah suuuurrreee," Kurt said shaking his head.

_'Craigslist?'_

Kurt opened another tab and looked it up, clicking on it and browsing, until "OH GOD!" Kurt cried before closing the tab containing the offending picture, he had _never _seen something so horrifying.

_'I'm free tonight, Eleven O'clock, send me a picture and we will organise something ;)'_

Kurt grimaced, "_You_ belong on craigslist," he said softly.

_'Don't have sex, you will get pregnant and die'_

Kurt shook his head _Damn mean girls fans_, Kurt thought to himself.

_'Go to a bar and get some experience'_

Kurt looked at the answer and thought about it for a moment before opening up a tab and looking up '_Gay Bars in Lima, OH_' Kurt was almost surprised there was one, he'd thought that he might have to travel to get to one but luckily for him there was one on the outskirts of Lima Heights Adjacent. 'Scandals' was the place to go according to the write up, Kurt smiled, it was where he was going to go, he just had to work out how to get in, fake ID would probably work.

Now to get it was the problem...

**A/N: Okay um I would like to make it very clear now that I have never written a fic like this, just so every one knows, I don't write dirty talk and I most certainly don't write smut BUT I am already trying so yeah yayyy um but as an author I need to know if I am screwing up any where, don't be harsh but guide me :) **

**Thanks for reading guys :) I hope you guys got a more of a feel of where this is going :) I keep writing scenes for this and I swear I'm going to start a time line :P**

**Okay please review, means a lot :D**

**Love Shae **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow I just checked the word count and this chapter isn't that long but it feels like it :O Yay.**

**Okay um I realised while writing this that I put to much of myself into this chapter, those who know me might make connections but that's about it.**

**Any who how are you guys? Good I hope :D**

**Okay I don't really have anything to say sorry :P**

**Enjoy**

**WARNING: Trigger warning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW **

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to get his fake ID, his first idea was to ask Noah Puckerman but he was a part of the glee club and the glee club was notorious for not keeping secrets. So he knew he had to go out side of the club, he'd walked over to the back of the bleachers, his hands clammy as he did, he knew this was where they hung out, the Skanks.

A very odd name since the word 'skank' was derogatory and just plain rude so why would they title themselves that? Kurt didn't understand but he had the three girls and now Quinn?

"Quinn?" Kurt asked startled, he hadn't seen her since the last day of school the previous year and now she had pink hair and a tye died skirt.

"Kurt," Quinn acknowledged in her breath filled voice.

"Nice get up," Kurt said with a smile, he couldn't deny it, the look actually suited her, Quinn showed a flicker of a smile in his direction but that was it, her bad girl facade falling over her face a moment after.

"What do you want Hummel?" The girl who identifies her self as 'The mack' said as she popped her gum.

The others looked at Kurt expectantly and Kurt's words caught in his throat, he thought about it for a moment, if he told them what he was looking for and Quinn went back to her normal self, the glee club would know and then the whole school.

He opened and closed his mouth for a couple of seconds before a voice came from past the girls "He wants me so fuck off," Kurt looked past them and into the eyes of Blaine Anderson.

"And who says we have to do what you want?" Sheila said and Blaine just laughed at them.

"Leave. Now." Blaine said stiffly as he glared at the girls, they rolled their eyes but still made their ways past Kurt, Quinn hesitated for a moment and Kurt smiled at her, "you can talk to me when you're ready," Kurt said sincerely and Quinn nodded before moving off.

Kurt looked up and the smirking Blaine and Blaine sauntered closer to him "So we're alone," Blaine said darkly "just think about all the devious things we could get up to," Blaine smiled as he trailed his finger down from Kurt's collar to his belly button.

Kurt tried to breathe easy, he was not going to let his hormones get the better of him, Blaine took a step closer and Kurt could feel Blaine's breath tickling against his face.

"So tell me, what could you possibly want from the skanks?" Blaine whispered and Kurt let out another breath.

"ID, a fake ID," Kurt said slowly and Blaine laughed.

"Really? You?"

"Yes me, why?"

"Well," Blaine said slowly and Kurt scowled as Blaine looked at him "it's a little obvious you're a goody two shoes."

"I want it so I can buy a bottle of wine," Kurt said quickly.

"Wine?" Blaine laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest "You want wine, well I can buy you that."

"You wont know what to get."

"Tell me then," Blaine challenged.

"No I would rather get it my self thank you."

"What ever you say lover," Blaine said licking his lips a little.

"Don't call me that."

"What would you prefer?"

"Just stop okay, can you do it or not?"

"Of course I can," Blaine said and Kurt smiled "for a price that is," Blaine finished.

"How much do you want from me?"

"A kiss should suffice," Blaine smirked.

Kurt shook his head "no."

"Then no ID," Blaine said and Kurt glared at him, he bit his lip before leaning forward and pressing a peck to Blaine's cheek "There," Kurt said and Blaine let out a slight laugh before grabbing the back of Kurt's neck and crashing their lips together. Blaine backed Kurt into the wire of the fence and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he pulled Blaine closer forcing Blaine to deepen the kiss. Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt felt Blaine's piercing stroke along his tongue, a moan escaped Kurt's mouth and Blaine smiled and detached his lips.

Kurt opened his eyes and realised what he was doing and pulled his arms back to his side, he avoided eye contact with Blaine and moved to get out but Blaine's arm stopped him. Kurt looked at Blaine's arm, the leather of the jacket had slipped down revealing the skin hiding underneath, dark scars ran horizontally across Blaine's wrist.

"What are these?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine, Blaine hung his head and Kurt looked at him more intently.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a warning tone and Kurt shook his head.

"You've stolen two kisses off me, I've had your tongue in my _mouth_," Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"Would you rather it somewhere else?" Blaine said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, Kurt scowled at him.

"Not now."

"You mean later?" Blaine said with a wink and Kurt shook his head.

"That is not what I meant at all, are you going to talk or not, what are they?" Kurt ordered and Blaine took a deep breath in and out.

"They are exactly what you think they are," Blaine said simply and Kurt's heart sunk, _oh, god, I'm an idiot for asking_, Kurt thought to himself as he looked down at the dirty cement.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said slowly and Blaine just laughed, "No you're not, no one ever is, not really anyway, you certainly don't regret asking so why be sorry,? Blaine said harshly.

"No I really am okay, I was just so, I don't know, I wanted to know but I didn't think of the emotional effect, so I am sorry," Kurt insisted and Blaine just shook his head and took a step back and threw his arms to the side.

"Ask me what you want to know, do it, I know you're itching to ask me something, I can see it in your eyes," Blaine said and Kurt's heart thumped, he was scared, he didn't know what Blaine was capable of.

"Okay then, why?"

"Come on Kurt, you can do better then that, you're a smart boy after all, expand, define what ever you want to tell me," Blaine said as he gestured wildly with his hands.

"Why did you do it, the self harming, why?" Kurt asked timidly, his fingers gripping onto the metal fence.

"There it is, that question and do you want to hear the answer I didn't like who I was," Blaine said simply.

Kurt shook his head "There is more to it then that."

"No there isn't."

"Stop dodging, you wanted me to ask what I want to know and I am, what pushed you to that point?"

"I'm gay Kurt! Okay, not like having my tongue down your throat wasn't a tell but I was hated for it, my parents had brains smaller then a mouses testicles and they hated me, they hated me because of who I am, everyone hated me, and I figured I'd discontinue it." Blaine finished in a whisper.

"Discontinue what?"

"My life, so I grabbed my Pencil sharpener broke it and pulled out the blade, obviously I didn't plan it that well my brother Cooper found me, he showed me a few of his own scars and he cleaned up my cuts, Coop wanted to be a doctor so I was like gold to him," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Coop promised he wouldn't tell, but you could just tell _they _knew, they all knew, doesn't take much to guess why the resident delinquent has bandages, after a while the looks and stares became to much and Cooper moved us here."

"You don't live with your parents?" Kurt asked softly.

"Did you miss the part where I said they hated me? For them it was a blessing, daddy dearest wouldn't have to waste all of his energy beating me any more," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh," Kurt whispered, he didn't know what else to say, what was he supposed to say? Sorry wasn't enough.

"Yeah oh, now get it over with, judge me, tell me I'm stupid, say it! I'm fucked up, I have a fucked up life!" Blaine cried and Kurt shook his head, it wasn't like he wasn't hiding some demons of his own.

"For your information I wasn't going to judge you Anderson," Kurt said rather harshly as he pushed himself off the fence.

"Really you sure cause a piece of ass like you is the exact kind of person that thinks that I'm nothing in comparison," Blaine hissed.

"Shut up! Okay just shut up!" Kurt cried, anger burning underneath his skin.

"Why do you want to start judging me? Because I don't need it from you! I get it enough from every body else!"

"You know what? If you just shut your yap for ten seconds and let me talk you would realise I think the exact opposite to what you think I think!"

"Great, just great, so the pristine beauty is going to tell me how I don't have to do this to my self, huh? Do you have a little speech?" Blaine yelled and Kurt glared at him, the volcano bursting inside of him.

"SHUT UP! You're not the only one with a fucked up life!" Kurt cried and Blaine looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh what, did your favourite designer die?"

"No, my mother did!" Kurt yelled, his heart thumping against his chest, he couldn't stop the words from flowing from his chest to his mouth.

"I was nine and it was my fault! She was so sick and she'd had gone into a state of mania, I wasn't supposed to be near her, dad said she needed her rest but I was walking past her room and she called me in. She was anxious and she just wouldn't stop talking, so much talking and I didn't understand it and then she was coughing and mum used to give me water when that happens to me so that's what I did." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She didn't stop talking still and she just breathed the water in, it went straight to her lungs and drowned her within a few hours, tell me again how I have a perfect life because I don't I killed my mother!" Kurt cried and Blaine looked on helplessly.

"When I was fifteen I wanted to kill myself, I was hated for being gay and I just thought that it was punishment because of what I did and I thought I'd be better off dead, I started slow, I didn't want my dad to see, so I'd just cut my leg when I was in the shower. I guess it became an addiction but one night my dad caught me, I was taken to the doctors and I've been on anti depressants ever since, so tell me Blaine Anderson, jut tell me one more fucking time how much your life sucks because if you haven't noticed you aren't the only one fucked up here!" Kurt yelled before clamping his hand over his mouth, he didn't know what he was thinking when he said all that, Blaine looked at him with a gobsmacked expression.

"I'm sorry, I've never told anyone and I was just really angry and I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"I never thought I would hear you apologise," Kurt said distantly.

"Don't get used to it," Blaine laughed, they stood in silence for a few moments before Kurt spoke up again "If it's any consolation you were the first person outside my dad and doctor to know."

"I liked how you told me," Blaine smirked.

"What?"

"The whole angry swearing, it was super sexy," Blaine said slowly coming closer and Kurt couldn't help the blush that fluttered across his face.

"Shut it, I'm as sexy as a baby."

"You're wrong, you are beyond sexy," Blaine said licking his lips, Kurt looked up at him.

"Anderson please stop."

"Call me Blaine, please," Blaine pleaded with a smirk and Kurt shook his head, trying to focus on being witty then the fact that he had just bared his utter soul to someone he'd met the day before.

"I will call you by your first name the moment you earn my respect," Kurt said softly, Kurt knew already that Blaine had indeed learned his respect and he was itching to say his name out loud, 'Anderson' just sounded strange.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, his body pressing against him, his mouth coming to Kurt's ear "I only wanted to hear you say it so I can picture you screaming it when I'm all alone in my bed tonight my hand wrapped arou-"

A bell rang in the distance and Kurt sighed "oh look the bell, we better get going Blaine-" Kurt's eyes widened as he realised what he'd done "-fuck, shit, dammit."

Blaine laughed "That was more then I asked for, I also got to hear you say a string of profanities right after my name, just remember if you ever want to let loose some time, it'll be just you, me and a hotel room," Blaine whispered as he licked the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt would never have thought that such an act could be as sexy and amazing as it was, his knees shook a little bit and Blaine smiled as he noticed, he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him that little bit closer.

"Unless you don't want to wait for the hotel room, everyone is in class, they wouldn't hear us, unless you want them to," Blaine whispered huskily as he bit Kurt's ear lobe.

"I have to get to French," Kurt stuttered as his eyes closed when Blaine licked and bit along Kurt's neck.

"I hope you mean kissing but if you ask me you don't need to go to a class for that," Blaine said before slamming his lips against Kurt's for the second time that day.

Blaine detached slowly and removed himself from Kurt completely "If you're looking for a tutor to help you learn a new language I majored in body language," Blaine said with a wink before Kurt watched Blaine's retreating back.

"You would be the last person I would go to!" Kurt called after him with a small smile.

**A/N: So the main dialogue in this chapter was the second thing I ever thought of for this fic, I was venting about a lot of things and I just kept writing and then it moulded into something pretty good (IMO :D) I hope you guys liked this chapter :D Even if it's really angsty :P**

**Love you all **

**Shae xo**

**PS This goes for all of you: if you have anything you want to talk about, anything at all, big, little, the size of mouse testicals ;) anything, I'm here, my PM inbox is always open, my tumblr ask is also always open, you can find that under fallingthroughwonderland . tumblr . com / ask I take any kinds of things, you do have someone you can turn to and believe me when I say that I understand what you're going through, I told you how I put a lot of my self into this chapter, Kurt's story loosly translates into mine, different ages, different parent. So now you know my story, perhaps you want to get yours off your chest? You are loved, remember that, it may sound silly but you're reading my story, I love you for that and I would hate to lose you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya!**

**Well I hope everyone had a good Easter, lots of chocolate and goodies :D **

**Holidays never really work in my house so the few major and minor mishaps were to be expected but hey no one died, at least not permanently ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

The next day even though Blaine's general demeanour was completely cavalier there was an unspoken understanding between himself and Kurt, secrets that no one else knew except for the parties involved, finally shared.

Kurt watched Blaine from a far his mind hoping for Blaine to come towards him so they could clear the air his other mind located further south wanted him to come over all the same except the sequence of events that followed in his over active imagination were completely different from his logical and innocent desire.

During Chemistry Kurt was hoping that maybe Blaine would sit next to him, though he hated admitting the fact, he just wanted Blaine to say something idiotic about the previous day, hell Kurt would be happy if Blaine came on to him, he denied that to himself though. He'd be happy even if Blaine just looked at him, Kurt also denied the fact that he craved Blaine's attention, he put it down to the fact that he just wanted the fake ID, that's all he wanted from Blaine.

The teacher rattled on and on about isotopes and Blaine played with the safety flame from the Bunsen burner, Kurt let out a silent giggle when the teacher saw him and demanded he stop at once. Blaine smirked at the teacher and proceeded to run his fingers through the flame, Kurt imagined those fingers running through his hair and had to attempt to focus, the teacher argued with him until she was red in the face and ordering him to the principals office.

Blaine just stood and began to walk towards the door, when he came past Kurt he slid his hand along Kurt's thigh before waltzing out the door. Kurt couldn't help the relief that spread through him, or at least he called it relief, he still wanted more, he wanted to hear Blaine speak, to feel Blaine's li- Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head and thought of Andrew but somehow his mind kept bringing him back to Blaine, like a sick taunt.

It wasn't until History when Kurt first heard Blaine speak that day, he was, however annoyed at the fact that Blaine still chose to sit four seats away.

"We can start with a relatively easy question, 'What is History?'" Mrs Hagberg asked and Blaine rolled his eyes, Kurt could imagine him thinking something along the lines of '_Of course you'd have to ask because as a History Teacher you obviously wouldn't know the answer_'.

Mrs Hagberg must of caught on to Blaine's demeanour and looked at him one eyebrow raised "I don't suppose you could supply the answer Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine just smiled and looked up at her and Kurt practically vibrated with the temptation of what Blaine was going to say, also the temptation to hear Blaine's voice was more desired then his actual answer.

"'History is that certainty produced at the point where imperfections of memory meet the inadequacies of documentation,'" Blaine said with a straight face and the teacher looked at him baffled for a moment, her eyes scanning the room to assure herself that he hadn't read it off one of the many quotes on the wall. Kurt scribbled down the parts he could remember, it was a brilliant sentence, even more so because Blaine spoke it.

Mrs Hagberg looked at Blaine sceptically and asked, quite rudely, "And where would someone like _you _obtain an answer like that?"

Blaine tensed slightly and looked at her "Unlike some of the imbeciles that reside at this god forsaken school I actually pay attention when I'm being taught and I seek the information. The Quote is from Patrick Larange, he's French," Blaine said stiffly. Kurt had to bite back a chuckle that wanted to escape, he internally chastised himself, he _had_ to get these obscene desires out of his head before they cause him trouble.

"If you understand so much about the matter then why don't you explain the quote?"

"Take for example a suicide," Blaine's eyes flicked over to Kurt for a second, as if checking to make sure he was comfortable with the conversation before continuing "a simple sorry note attached, that's the only concrete evidence and in fifty years time, figuratively speaking if said suicide were to be of historical interest, people would have scattered and no way would anyone be able to know the true reason the person did it."

"I see the problem Anderson but I think you underestimate history and for that matter historians. Several strands of information can be discovered, old communication, relatives, letters, diaries, phone calls in which the conversation is remembered, old colleagues, companions, school friends, the problem might be less daunting then you think." Kurt was befuddled at the teachers response, he'd never heard her sound that intelligent before and saying that about a teacher was befuddling in itself.

"But nothing can make up for the absence of the suicide victims testimony," Blaine responded "And if you really think about it, logically ma'am, the story that would be told fifty years from the date of death would be in the historians perception so hardly accurate so really if you think about it the definition I provided was more or less accurate," Blaine said snappily.

Everyone in the classroom was quiet, in a way human beings as a species are all small minded, we put people in little boxes, Blaine especially, he dresses a specific way and portrays this certain mannerism and has everyone believing that he is only his badboy persona, nothing more. No one in the classroom expected him to be smart because in their minds someone like him couldn't possibly be smart, he's a rebel, a juvenile delinquent or at least that's what their minds had conjured up but in many ways he was that but Kurt knew that he was more.

Mrs Hagberg huffed and looked back at Blaine "Well how about instead of using someone else's words you use your own, what is history?"

"You ask that question so surely but I wonder if you don't know the answer yourself," Blaine mused as he clicked his tongue piercing inside his mouth, Kurt wanted to smile, that was the Blaine he recognised, smart assed and defiant.

Mrs Hagberg huffed and turned to Kurt, the disadvantage of sitting in the front row was the inescapable gaze of a teacher she asked him the same question she'd asked Blaine "What is history?"

Blaine let out a little chuckle and the teacher merely scowled at him before waiting Kurt's answer, Kurt bit his lip softly before picking his words carefully "I guess in a way that History doesn't have a definition, it has a meaning, we can use the word in a sentence and understand it but we can't define it. We could say simply that History is the lies of the victors but some would challenge that and say that it's not that History is merely the memories of the survivors, the few that 'lived to tell the tale' because survivors are neither victorious nor defeated." Kurt wasn't sure where his pondering came from, it was merely his way of searching for an answer out loud but instead of the meaningless garble he expected to come out, something knowledgeable resided.

The teacher was shocked and merely said a quiet thank you to Kurt before rattling off to the class about something that really was just meaningless garble, Kurt didn't pay attention though, he just fought off a blush as he felt Blaine's eyes on him.

Kurt had English last lesson and he sighed as he was finally out of the classroom walking down the hallway, he felt a weird sensation that he was being watched, he flicked his eyes around behind him and saw no one, he shook his head and continued.

He was halfway down the hallway when an arm gripped his and everything was darker all of a sudden, he didn't have to ask who it was, the who in the equation become increasingly evident as he was pressed into a wall in a luckily empty janitors closet.

"I've been watching you all day," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and Kurt wanted to grin but he just trembled, not from fear, from excitement.

"R-really?"

"Uh huh and I think I'm either going to ban those jeans or insist you wear them everyday, I haven't decided yet but all day I've been wondering what you would look like with a hard on in them," Blaine whispered and bit behind Kurt's ear.

"You've been ignoring me all day though?"

"No, just admiring from afar, I want you _Kurt _and I know you want me too," Blaine said and Kurt couldn't help but gulp, Blaine kissed along Kurt's jaw and his hand wound up into Kurt's hair and Kurt thought about Chemistry.

"Did you get detention?"

"Yeah, not the first time, maybe you can come and keep me company," Blaine said as he sucked along the hollow part of Kurt's neck.

"That would say that I enjoy your company."

"If you didn't enjoy it you wouldn't have thought I was ignoring you since you wouldn't care," Blaine said and Kurt bit his lip and the low sound of Blaine's voice, he wanted Blaine to let him go or not let him go, he hadn't decided yet.

"Just wanted to ask about the ID," Kurt said defiantly.

"Uh huh, what ever," Lips found one another and Kurt felt like crying out in relief, he'd wanted this so bad all day, though he refused to admit it, Blaine's hands splayed out over Kurt's ass and squeezed hard as some how he lifted Kurt up, Kurt's legs wrapping around him.

Blaine thrust into Kurt and Kurt moaned, he'd never felt anything like what he was feeling in that moment, everything was hot all at once and all he could taste, touch and most definitely _feel _was Blaine.

Kurt dropped one leg for balance and leverage as he attempted to meet Blaine's thrusts, Kurt was embarrassingly close and he wanted to tell Blaine, to vocalise some how but every breath and moan was being swallowed up by Blaine.

Blaine's hand slipped into one of Kurt's back pockets and Kurt detached his lips from his to let out a breathy moan of Blaine's name, Kurt almost couldn't take the feelings going through him but then everything stopped and most definitely not in the way he'd hoped. Blaine was off him with one last peck.

Blaine opened the door slightly just so some light shon in, he looked right at Kurt but not at his face, his gaze much lower, he smirked "So that's what a hard on in those jeans looks like," and then he was gone.

Kurt leant against the wall for a moment, breathing in and out to will away a certain inconvenience and to chastise himself for enjoying it, he was in love with Andrew. Wasn't he?

It wasn't until later that night that Kurt found the fake ID in his back pocket, he should have guessed that Blaine wouldn't be the type to just hand him the card, he had to slip it in during the most erotic experiences of Kurt's life. Kurt looked at the ID as he sat on his bed, it wasn't an exact look a like but he hoped it would work, the name was foolish but at an alarmingly believable rate.

"Kurt!" Burt called just as he opened Kurt's door, Kurt shoved the card under his leg and his dad looked at him curiously "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kurt countered, Burt looked sceptical for a moment before shaking his head.

"Never mind, I was coming up to tell you that Carol just got a call from her mum up in Cleveland, her Aunt passed away last night and her and I are driving up to Cleveland for her funeral Friday morning, so I'm sorry kiddo but we can't do Friday night dinner." Burt said sadly, Kurt frowned.

"Tell Carol I'm sorry for her loss and of course, don't worry about Friday night, I'll go to Mercedes house, or Rachel's, I assume Finn is going with you?"

"Yeah she was his great Aunt so Carol says he should be there, Carol asked about you going but Carol's uncle is very strict about who goes, it's so stupid, he only wants immediate family and even though you're technically family-"

"Dad, you don't have to make up for someone else's choices, I can understand, you're going for Carol and Finn as support, It'd be awkward if I went anyway, I'd feel wrong since I'd never met her."

"I know, I know, I just wish that you wouldn't be shunned like that."

"It's hardly a direct blow on myself, the man has just lost his wife and is clearly not certain if he's coming or going, it's understandable and I don't take any offence, I wouldn't want to go even if I was invited." Kurt explained and Burt nodded in understanding.

"Thanks bud, make sure you're not home alone on Friday, have your girls over," Burt encouraged and Kurt just smiled, he had much better, _club_ related plans.

**A/N: Here ya go guys another chapter :D **

**I hope you guys don't mind me making Blaine smart, I just see that as who he is but he is this other person as well, that's what I tried to portray anyway :)**

**Love you all**

**PLEASE REVIEW your opinion is so great even if you think everything is crap and want to tell me to add salt to wounds :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Fortune favours the brave chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Well it has been a while and I am sorry :( **

**But anyway..**

**So I am sat in my lounge room as I write and well due to the nature of this chapter it was really awkward, every time my kitten would try and look at the screen I had to hide it from her because she's too young!**

**SO if you are a youngling like my kitten please do not read on as this is one of the most smutty-ist things I have written for a while (Nervous Shae is Nervous- and female- and gay- and well you get the picture) so no one under 15 can venture onwards!**

**Thank you and au revoir!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

For the rest of the week Kurt watched Blaine, watched him strut around, he would sometimes think about his dislike for the resident bad boy but other times he used the visual aid to remember previous encounters. Blaine had perhaps become an addiction, a drug, the attention from him was what Kurt craved even though he knew it was bad for him, Blaine would occasionally wink in his direction but he hadn't touched Kurt once, the closest Kurt got was in history when they brushed elbows.

Simply put Kurt was sexually frustrated and it was all Blaine Anderson's fault, Ever since that time in the janitors closet all Kurt craved was to be taken over the edge, his heart wanted it to be with Andrew, his brain told him to find someone at scandals and his body just wanted Blaine.

So by Friday night in an empty house, Burt, Carole and Finn having left for Carole's aunts funeral early that morning, Kurt added the finishing touches to his out fit. He was dressed to kill, Kurt had always thought leather pants were tacky but he loved the way they looked with his almost see through red t shirt. Kurt was nervous about what could happen but so excited, he put his ID in his wallet as well as a condom he'd nicked from the sex education room.

Kurt took one last look in the mirror, his hair was roughly styled and complemented the outfit, Kurt nodded at his appearance "You can do this."

And with that Kurt Hummel left for scandals, the drive filled with self encouragement. Deep down he knew that this was a bad idea, anything could happen but the forefront of his mind kept reminding him how embarrassed he would be knowing nothing when he'd become intimate with Andrew and he would one day.

Kurt's heart slammed against his chest repeatedly as he climbed out of his car and walked towards the bar. Kurt was surprised at how easily the doorman let him in, even with the fake ID Kurt didn't think he'd get this far.

The inside was not what Kurt was expecting to say the least, all the men were middle aged and looking him up and down, Kurt felt sick. He wasn't expecting this, he expected a bar like ones he'd seen in movies, Kurt grimaced and walked to the bar "Can I get a Shirley Temple?" Kurt asked and the waiter smiled, when the drink was served, so was a number on a napkin, Kurt blushed until he remembered that the bar man was an over weight man nearing on fifty.

Kurt was hunched over his drink when hands were placed on his thighs, Kurt jumped and the person behind him laughed "buying wine are you?" came a familiar voice. Kurt turned on the chair and looked at Blaine.

"Fancy seeing you,"Kurt said with a roll of his eyes despite the fact that he was glad to see the boy whom was now sporting a self righteous smirk.

"Yeah fancy that, now what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to Kurt.

"I'm drinking my drink," Kurt answered sarcastically.

"Well that's boring, want to dance? You can re-earn the attention of every middle aged man in this place, I'm sure they all want to fuck you," Blaine said darkly almost possessively.

"Well I'm not here for that."

"Yeah, right, you're just hear for the great company," Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt looked down at his drink and Blaine's jaw clenched as he realized that Kurt was here for sex, Blaine swallowed his emotions.

Kurt stood up and announced that he was going to wash his face, Blaine nodded and let him go, Kurt weaved his way into the bathroom, his heart doing weird things from excitement from Blaine's presence to fear and anxiety of everyone watching him.

Kurt splashed some water on his face in the luckily empty bathroom, as soon as he'd dried his face he was walking out of the bathroom.

The hallway was dimly lit so he barely saw the man standing across from him "Hey sexy," came the deep voice, Kurt's eyes focused on the man who's head was void of hair, tattoos on his arms.

"Saw you come in, thought you'd left, I'm glad you didn't."

Kurt's heart hammered as the man placed his hand against the wall on one side of Kurt's head, Kurt looked at the man with wide eyes.

"You look a little nervous, perhaps we could move to the bathroom and I'll fix that."

Kurt found himself nodding in submission, the man smiled, his pearly whites taunting him, Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, no, this wasn't right, a toilet cubicle would not be the place where Kurt would lose his virginity.

"Sorry I have to go," Kurt said as he climbed under the man's arm but the man didn't like no as an answer as he grabbed Kurt by his hips.

"You think I can let a hot piece of ass like you walk away?" the man growled, Kurt swallowed thickly as he tried to walk away again but clearly that was not going to be an option.

The man pulled Kurt back and pressed him against the wall, Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, this wasn't happening, he knew that this was a bad idea, why did he do this to himself.

"So I think that you're going to let me have what I want sweet thing, you will enjoy it I promise."

"N-no," Kurt stuttered out, he was frozen to the spot, he didn't know what to do.

"Wrong answer hot stuff," the man said as he began to lean in, Kurt could smell the putrid breath leaking out of his mouth, his stomach turning instantly.

"So this is where the creeps pick up their dates?" Kurt heard Blaine's voice say, the man looked up at Blaine and Kurt wasn't sure what it was that made him raise his knee into the man's crotch.

Blaine bit his lip as the man crumbled slightly, enough for Kurt to rush past him and to Blaine, "Now if you tell Alex that you were socked in the crotch, I will just have to tell him that you practically tried raping an underager," Blaine warned before pulling Kurt away when they rounded the corridor Blaine pulled Kurt into a chaste kiss, "welcome to Scandals," Blaine joked and all of Kurt's anxiety washed away.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered and Blaine's face softened, his hand lightly stroking Kurt's face as Kurt calmed himself down Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's again before he grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Kurt cried, a welcome laugh accompanying the cry as Blaine began to dance around him.

"Dancing," Blaine said simply "You should give it a try," Blaine said as he moved closer to Kurt.

"I'm not that great a dancer," Kurt admitted and Blaine rolled his eyes, his hand gripping on to Kurt's hips as he practically forced Kurt to sway.

Kurt smiled slightly and gave in, letting his body move, Blaine leant forward and whispered into Kurt's ear "Come on Kurt, imagine that your having sex with the air though in this situation you're the top."

Kurt shivered slightly and Blaine slid his hands from Kurt's thighs up Kurt's sides, Kurt's shirt rising up slightly as Blaine moved on, his hands raising Kurt's arms above his head. Kurt was surprised how quickly he let Blaine do what he wanted, he felt a little foolish having Blaine control his body but he secretly enjoyed every moment.

Blaine lowered Kurt's arms so that they were around Blaine's neck, Blaine's hands snaking around to rest just past Kurt's hips closer to his ass. They swayed quickly to what ever song was playing, Kurt wondering what they looked like from a different point of view, coherent thought left the second Blaine put his lips to Kurt's neck, Kurt practically threw his head back in response.

Kurt felt himself grow inside his painfully tight pants, he wanted Blaine closer, he wanted something at least, Blaine laughed slightly at Kurt's reaction, his lips raising to Kurt's ear again.

"Want to change locations?" Blaine whispered horsely, and Kurt nodded, Blaine removed himself mostly from Kurt, looking down subtly "Now how are we going to hide that?" Blaine asked and Kurt bit his lip slightly but Blaine just laughed and shook off his knee length leather jacket, handing it to Kurt. Kurt put it on and smiled as it covered himself.

"Mm. You look sexy in full leather," Blaine said appreciatively as he stood next to Kurt, his arm wrapping around Kurt's waist.

As they passed the door man he handed Blaine a bunch of notes, Blaine winked as he guided Kurt out of the bar.

"What is that?" Kurt asked as Blaine counted the money.

"Well there is a pool at Scandals, people bet against each other."

"What do they have to do to get the money?"

"Take the sexiest guy home and tonight that is you love," Blaine explained as he slid the money into his back pocket.

"People were betting to see who would get with me?" Kurt asked a little angrily as they reached Kurt's car, Kurt stood a little away from Blaine "I was a game?"

"To others yes."

"And to you?"

"Not a game, I wanted to take you home because I want you not the money," Blaine said as he sauntered closer, his hands parting the jacket and sliding down to Kurt's hips.

"I feel so dirty," Kurt said quietly to himself and Blaine just leant forward and kissed and nipped along Kurt's neck knowing that Kurt loved it.

"You can have the money if you want, I already told you that all I want right now is you," Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt's hips closer as to show Kurt what he meant, Kurt letting out a slight groan.

"I guess the feeling is mutual, what do you say Kurt?"

Kurt didn't respond verbally as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, unlocking his car with a press of a button, Blaine smiled as Kurt turned around and opened the back door. Kurt climbed in, pulling Blaine in a moment after, Blaine closed the door before turning back to Kurt. Kurt pulled him by the collar and smashed their lips together, slowly they fell backwards and Blaine laid Kurt down gently. Kurt's legs acted on instinct and wrapped around Blaine, Blaine just smiled and thrust against Kurt, Kurt moaning instantly as their cocks grazed each other.

Blaine kissed from Kurt's mouth down his jaw and back to his neck, keeping up a constant stream of thrusts that Kurt found himself meeting. Blaine undid Kurt's shirt buttons as he began kissing down Kurt's chest, having to move back and stop their thrusting, despite the initial whine Kurt let out at the loss Kurt found himself enjoying what Blaine was doing. Kurt never expected someone kissing his chest would feel so amazing nor was he expecting the thrill that went through him when Blaine bit his nipple gently. Kurt found himself thrusting up into thin air, Blaine laughing slightly as he moved to treat the other nipple with the same amount of affection before continuing lower, Blaine undid Kurt's pants before Kurt caught up with what was happening.

He tried asking Blaine what he was doing but it came out in a low moan, Blaine smirked "no underwear Mr Hummel? Didn't peg you as the type."

"Pant's wouldn't have fit," Kurt said breathlessly as he watched Blaine's hand wrap around his member and pull him out of the tight pants, there were panic bells ringing somewhere in his head but they were droned out by the moans escaping his mouth when Blaine stroked him.

"I can see how you would have trouble fitting into pants," Blaine said as he kept stroking Kurt.

"Now you're a virgin right?" Blaine asked rhetorically though Kurt still nodded and Blaine just smiled before lowering his mouth on Kurt, swallowing him whole.

Kurt let out a rather loud high pitched moan, everything was insanely hot and wet and he couldn't stop his body arching into Blaine.

Blaine worked Kurt over as he lowered his mouth back down he discovered that Kurt was overly sensitive around his base where a vein sat, Blaine began worshipping that part, grazing his teeth the flattening his tongue against it, It felt like a lifetime before Blaine continued to work. Though the second Blaine did so Kurt felt like not enough time was spent, Blaine didn't take long to bring Kurt to the edge. Kurt reached inside his pocket and pulled out his wallet, Blaine let Kurt fall out of his mouth as he looked at what Kurt was doing. Kurt handed Blaine the condom and Blaine laughed, actually laughed at him, "Kurt, you came to scandals to lose your virginity?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine sighed, moving up Kurt's body until they were face to face "I'm not going to fuck you, not here at least, first times are meant to be special, the back seat of your car isn't special."

Kurt nodded, Blaine took Kurt's wallet and the condom out of Kurt's hand with one of his.

"Save it okay?" another nod and Blaine was putting the two objects on the ground before turning back to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine's slightly puffy eyes and if he wasn't consumed with lust he'd probably worry but Blaine's lips were puffier and so kissable that Kurt found himself pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss.

Kurt's hands reached between them and fiddled with Blaine's belt and button on his jeans, soon enough he had the pants un-done he was surprised but also delighted at the fact that Blaine was also not wearing under wear. Kurt freaked out in a good way when he touched Blaine for the first time, it was a new experience, one he really liked especially now that Blaine was panting into his mouth as Kurt stroked him.

Kurt was soon removing his hands from Blaine's cock and found himself groping his ass, pulling him up slightly so their cocks slid against each other.

Kurt was surprised that Blaine also turned into a complete moaning mess, Blaine connected their lips again, his hands cupping Kurt's cheeks. If Kurt was thinking logically, which at this point he most certainly wasn't, he'd probably stop Blaine and explain to him kindly that he was waiting for the one, which deep down he was.

Blaine kissed and nipped every inch of Kurt he could reach as he kept in time with his thrusts, they were both moaning as the car steamed up around them, Kurt could feel the build up of his orgasm. He was hit with the sudden realisation that this was happening, he was with a sexy guy, in the back seat of his car and he was about to experience his first orgasm brought on by someone else.

There was several moans that resounded before Kurt's eyes rolled in the back of his head and a familiar intense experience washed over him, by Blaine's actions he assumed the same thing was happening to him.

It was all over too fast and Blaine was pulling off him, Kurt looked at him curiously and then down between them, a blush spreading across his face, Blaine had said something but Kurt wasn't listening.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine leant back down, licking the shell of Kurt's ear "I said 'do you have any tissues in your car?' but you were too entranced by our cum on your belly."

Kurt's eyes went impossibly wide as he reached for the centre console, Blaine rose slightly and opened it, pulling out the box Kurt's eyes went impossibly wide as he reached for the centre console, Blaine rose slightly and opened it, pulling out the box of tissues that Kurt kept there for emergencies and really this was kind of one since Kurt could already feel the cum drying on his abdomen.

Blaine slowly wiped away the arousing yet offending fluid, Kurt watched as Blaine pulled his own pants up and then struggled putting Kurt's back on, he kissed Kurt again and Kurt put his arms around him, hugging him slightly.

Blaine sat up and Kurt followed until they were sitting next to each other on the back seat, Kurt looked at him, "Why did that just happen?"

"because you are insanely sexy and turned on," Blaine said simply and Kurt looked down at his hands that not long ago were casually groping Blaine's ass.

"Why did you come to Scandals, really?" Blaine asked and Kurt bit his lip as he contemplated whether or not he should tell Blaine, he wanted to but he feared the embarrassment.

"I wanted to have a good time at an establishment that would be okay with me," Kurt partially lied.

"Dressed like that? I don't think so, you wanted to have sex but what I am trying to work out is why you were going to lose your virginity to the scum that lie in that place, hell that guy in the hallway would have stolen it from you."

"You don't understand, I need experience," Kurt said quickly and Blaine looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"There is this guy I like at work and he isn't a virgin and I slipped up and told him that I wasn't one either and I just need to make that real because when he leaves his boyfriend and asks me out I need to know what to do in bed," Kurt rambled before putting his hand over his mouth in horror of what he'd just told Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt with an expression that Kurt couldn't work out "Use me then," Blaine said simply, "Use me for 'experience'."

Kurt shook his head "No, you're you and just no."

"Are you saying that you aren't attracted to me physically because the happenings a few minutes ago say otherwise, so I guess you're saying that you aren't attracted to me as a person but news flash sweet heart, you don't have to like a person to have sex."

Kurt bit his lip "Fine then."

"What are you saying?"

"Let me lose my virginity to you," Kurt said simply, his heart going crazy in his chest, he knew this was a better idea then to lose it to a faceless man in a place like Scandals.

"Fine, when?"

"Next weekend, my dad, he's going away for business and I can get out of the house," Kurt said bluntly as if this were a business transaction.

"Fine but we will have to go to a hotel, my brother will be home."

"Good, we will go to the one in Dayton."

"Why there?"

"I don't want to risk anyone seeing me," Kurt said harshly and Blaine nodded, he should have expected for Kurt to be ashamed to be with him.

"Fine, see you at school," Blaine said before climbing out of the car, the door slamming in his wake, Kurt watched him leave with an odd expression, why would he just leave like that? Kurt pulled on his still open shirt as he heard Blaine's bike blare into life.

Kurt did up his buttons and climbed out of the car, it was then that he noticed that he still had Blaine's jacket on, he pulled on it a bit and looked around the parking lot to see if Blaine was somehow still there.

When he noticed that he wasn't he climbed into his car and reversed out of the parking lot.

**A/N: Well yeah, that's a wrap on this chapter.**

**What did you think?**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me insanely happy so keep them up, since if it wasn't for the most recent review requesting an update this horribly written chapter wouldn't be here.**

**So please review :) **

**Love Shae xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey All, **

**Sorry for the lack of updating, I have been a busy bee and haven't had time to write :(**

**This is literally a filler, a chapter dedicated to getting me back into writing so I apologise for the badness of it and hope you will forgive me :)**

**Now attempt to enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

It was with a jump that Blaine woke, he sat up in his bed, sheet's haphazardly curled around his legs, a familiar ache in his chest building up as the remnants of his home-video themed nightmare came crashing back into his mind. He felt like he couldn't breath as tears burst through his eyes, a choked sob reverberating around the room as he let his feelings over take his body.

"Fuck," he muttered as he ran his hand through his sweat drenched hair, pulling slightly and revelling in the pain it caused. The moments that followed consisted of him trying to calm his breathing, of getting his feelings in check.

It took longer then he would have liked but soon enough he was melting back down into the warmth and comfort of his bed even if it would be only for another hour.

Kurt Hummel had a completely different wake up, though he was just as drenched with sweat as Blaine, the feelings behind it were _very _contrastive. Kurt sighed as he through himself into a shower.

Over the weekend memories of the events that occurred Friday had plagued him non stop, he couldn't stop thinking about it, about what happened between him and Blaine. Kurt wanted to feel disgusted with himself, he wanted to feel dirty, he could handle those feelings, he couldn't handle his need to do it again, he wasn't ready for that.

Though he was plagued with memories he still had a great weekend, especially when it came to work. During his shift on Saturday, Andrew had asked him if he'd had a good night the night before and Kurt went silent, not ready to tell anyone else about it.

_Andrew looked at Kurt curiously before walking over and poking him in the belly "you did have a good night didn't you? Come on then, tell me the goss," he joked and Kurt rolled his eyes._

"_Who was he?"_

"_What?" Kurt squeaked and Andrew laughed._

"_You have a hickey on your neck and you've been rather reserved today, you couldn't be more obvious, so who is slash _was _he?"_

_Kurt swallowed thickly, he'd thought he'd covered the hickey up rather well that morning, he'd almost forgotten about it to be honest. Kurt looked at Andrew's expectant face and thought it over for a brief moment before smiling as he realised he could use the event to his advantage, maybe Andrew would be jealous._

"_Just a guy I met at Scandals," Kurt said in mock defeat, Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him the way his father would "don't give me that look, you must have done some crazy things in your high school days."_

"_Did you even get his name Kurt?"_

"_Blaine."_

"_Blaine?" Andrew asked "The bad boy from your school?" _

Shit _Kurt thought to himself, he had forgotten that he had told Andy about him, "Yeah him."_

"_Thought he was, and I quote, 'rude and annoying' and beneath you?"_

_Kurt smirked "Well he was beneath me last night," Kurt replied coyly as he winked at Andrew._

"_Good job but Scandals, really?" Andrew said and Kurt knew that he still didn't believe the whole story._

"_Yeah Scandals, they're a nice bunch, they even nominated me to be the sexiest of the night."_

"_So Blaine won the money?"_

"_Yep, all of it."_

_Andrew leant closer "They chose right, no one would stand a chance against you," he half whispered and Kurt held back a smile._

Kurt still didn't feel like he was over that encounter, not only did he successfully convince Andrew of his lack of virginity he also got to hear Andrew inadvertently call him sexy.

Kurt smiled, it had been a relatively good weekend, now he just had to face Blaine, the boy whom he'd decided to lose his virginity too.

When Kurt arrived at school he searched urgently for a sight of Blaine, he had worn Blaine's jacket to school that day and wanted to give it back. Kurt stood by his car as he checked the lot for Blaine's motorbike, when one didn't miraculously turn up Kurt gave up, he started walking towards the school. Arms wrapped around Kurt's middle as a body pressed against him both forcing him to stop, "You look hot in my clothes, especially after Friday." Kurt sighed in apparent relief as he turned around to face Blaine, "I only wore it to save forgetting it," Kurt said with a shrug, truthfully he wore it because Blaine's scent invaded his senses when he was near it, scents of nicotine, cinnamon and other manly smells Kurt assumed were cologne. "Right, well if you wouldn't mind?" Kurt nodded as he shrugged off the jacket, his eyes trained on Blaine's biceps. "See something you like Hummel?"

"You mistake like with disgust," Kurt said snarkily as he tossed the jacket at Blaine "have your piece of cow skin."

"You know I find it amusing that you still fight off my advances, especially after what we agreed to the other night," Blaine said as he pulled his jacket on, Kurt thought back unintentionally to the moment when he agreed to lose his virginity to Blaine. A visible shiver overcame Kurt's body and Blaine moved forward and into Kurt's personal space.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Blaine asked rhetorically, Kurt caught his eyes and Blaine smiled seductively "It's okay for you to think about it _Kurt, _it was all I could think about over the weekend."

"Well I apologise for this but you were the only one thinking about it," Kurt lied and Blaine smirked.

"What ever you say beautiful, now we best be getting to class, I'm looking forward to making fun of Figgin's this morning so we need I need to make haste in getting kicked out of class."

"And for a second I thought you cared about your grades," Kurt said sarcastically as they headed towards class.

**A/N: Does anyone remember when this had a plot and wasn't entirely shite?**

**No one? Yeah me neither :/ So how did you like it?**

**Love Shae xo**


End file.
